Mystery Gift
Mystery Gift (Japanese: なおくりもの Mystery Gift) is a system available in the core series games since Generation II that allows s to receive exclusive items and . Differences between generations Generation II In Generation II, the Mystery Gift system is used in conjunction with the infrared port on top of the Game Boy Color to communicate with other Mystery Gift-enabled games in order to provide other players with room decorations or items. It can also be used with and . Mystery Gift can be used a maximum of five times a day, receiving no more than one gift from each player. To activate the Mystery Gift system in the Generation II games, the player must use a Game Boy Color or Game Boy Advance system, then talk to the girl in green on the fifth floor of the Goldenrod Department Store and save the game; after doing this, the option to use the system will be available from the main menu. While Mystery Gift can be activated on a Game Boy Advance system, it cannot be used on them due to the lack of an infrared port. It can be used on the Virtual Console. When Mystery Gift is used to connect to another Generation II core series game, each of the connected games will receive a random item, and the opponent in the Trainer House will be replaced by that other player. When it is used to connect to Pokémon Stadium 2, the handheld game will receive an item; some items can only be received when communicating with Stadium 2. When connecting to Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS, the player decides on a number of s to transfer from the device, and the item received will depend on the amount of transferred Watts. Mystery Gifts can be received at any Pokémon Center, from an NPC behind the leftmost counter on the second floor. Items The following items are obtainable randomly by Mystery Gift. In Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS The following is a list of items obtainable in and their cost in s. Generation III Mystery Gift In Generation III, Mystery Gift is only available on by using a Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter or (for Japanese games only) an e-Reader. In , a similar system called is instead available. In the Japanese version of Pokémon Emerald, both Mystery Gift and Mystery Event are available. The primary use of the Mystery Gift system in this generation is to receive special items at . It is language-dependent, meaning the player can only receive Mystery Gifts that are intended for games of their language. To activate the Mystery Gift system, the player must fill in the questionnaire found at any Poké Mart by entering the phrase below using the easy chat system (based on the language of the game) and save the game. The clerk behind the counter will then inform the player that the Mystery Gift system has been activated, and it will be accessible from the main menu from that point on. Mystery Gifts can be received at any Pokémon Center, from an NPC on the second floor next to Teala. In the Japanese games, the Mystery Gift system defaults to an e-Reader mode, but it changes to a Wireless Adapter mode if the Wireless Adapter is connected. In the e-Reader Mode, the system is referred to as ふしぎなもらいもの instead of ふしぎなおくりもの (the phrases are mostly synonymous, with the former focusing slightly more on the receiving or receiver and the latter focusing more on the giving or giver). Mystery Gifts can be received via Wireless Communication or from a friend. In the Japanese versions, the Wireless Communication option is instead called Joy Spot (Japanese: ジョイスポット), the name of a service launched by Nintendo on March 25, 2004 to provide multiplayer gaming and wireless data distribution to players of the Game Boy Advance using the Wireless Adapter,話題の新サービス！　ジョイスポット体験レポートJoy Spot - IGN (archived copy) with being the first title to include support. According to the Japanese Wikipedia, the service ended on July 8, 2005.ゲームボーイアドバンス専用ワイヤレスアダプタ - Wikipedia Mystery Event In , there is a similar system called Mystery Event (Japanese: ふしぎなできごと Mystery Event), which requires an e-Reader. Mystery Events can only be unlocked after defeating Norman and receiving the . To access this feature, the player must talk to the NPC near the PC in the Petalburg City Pokémon Center and enter the phrase below using the easy chat system (based on the language of the game). The NPC will then inform the player that the Mystery Events system has been activated. After saving the game, it will then be accessible from the main menu from that point on. Mystery Event is also available in the Japanese version of Emerald. Activating it in Emerald requires using the same questionnaire as is used for Mystery Gift, found at any Poké Mart, except that the phrase from below must be entered. It is disabled and hidden from the main menu if the Wireless Adapter mode of Mystery Gift is enabled. Generation IV In Generation IV, the Mystery Gift system can be used to transfer from , , and , or receive items and Pokémon from . Gifts can be received wirelessly, via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, or from a friend. A specific gift can only be received once. As a result, a player can only get one of each item and Pokémon from said games and also only one of each Pokémon from events. Gifts are transferred via Wonder Card, which the player can store up to three of. If the player has three Wonder Cards, they must discard one before they can receive another Mystery Gift. In , the Mystery Gift system is activated at Jubilife TV. A TV producer on the third floor will activate the Mystery Gift system if the player answers his questions with the correct keywords as shown below (based on the language of the game) and saves the game. If the player receives a Wonder Card via a or another compatible game prior to activating the feature, Mystery Gift will be activated automatically regardless. Mystery Gifts can be received at any Poké Mart, from an NPC standing by the counter. In , the Mystery Gift system is automatically unlocked after receiving the Pokédex. Due to the addition of an option for connecting to the Pokéwalker in the main menu and its placement as the third entry, the player must scroll down on the touch screen to access the Mystery Gift option. Generation V The Mystery Gift system is now always enabled in the main menu of the game, even when a save file is not present. Like in Generation IV, the player is able to receive gifts wirelessly or from Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The Get from a friend feature was replaced by the use of serial codes and infrared to obtain event items. The maximum amount of Wonder Cards a game can hold is increased to 12 for saved games. Games without a save file can only hold at most three Wonder Cards. Mystery Gifts can be received at any Pokémon Center, from an NPC standing near the entrance. Generation VI The Mystery Gift system works like in Generation V. One notable difference is that all non-Nintendo Zone local events are no longer region-locked. The maximum amount of Wonder Cards a game can hold is now 24. In order to use Mystery Gift, the game must have a save file. Mystery Gifts can be received at any Pokémon Center, from an NPC by the nurse. Generation VII Mystery Gift works like it did in Generation VI. The maximum amount of Wonder Cards a game can hold can be up to 48. The game must have a save file to use. Items and objects obtained from other software such as Battle Points from Pokémon Bank are moved to being used as Wonder Cards instead of from Pokémon Link. The touch screen on the main menu will tell the player if they have any mystery gifts waiting to be picked up if there are any. Mystery Gifts can be received at any Pokémon Center, from an NPC by the nurse. Shiny Pokémon locking Usually Pokémon obtained via Mystery Gift are either always or never Shiny. If the Shiny lock is enabled, s cannot hatch into Shiny Pokémon on the game they are received in, but if they are hatched in another game they can be. This is because the Shiny check uses the ID of the player who obtained the Egg, not the player who hatches it. In other languages |zh_cmn=神秘禮物 / 神秘礼物 |nl=Verrassingscadeau Geheime cadeaus |da=Mystisk gave |de=Geheimgeschehen |fr=Cadeau Mystère |it=Dono Segreto |ko=이상한 소포 Mystery Gift |pl=Tajemny Podarekhttp://www.nintendo.pl/news/nowe-ruchy-z-i-ultra-bestie-w-pokemon-sun-i-moon/ |pt_eu=Presentes Mistério |ru=Таиственный подарок ''Taistvennyy podarok''http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/ru-ru/promos/ |es=Regalo Misterioso |sv=Hemlig gåva }} See also * Wonder Card * Relocator References Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire de:Geheimgeschehen es:Regalo Misterioso fr:Cadeau Mystère it:Dono Segreto ja:ふしぎなおくりもの zh:神秘礼物